The Kidnapping
by winnie6336
Summary: Harry's three children Albus Severus, Lily Luna, and James Sirius Potter have all gone missing but who is behind it? They were last seen in their family home and the wizarding world is in a frenzy looking for them. But what if Harry is too late? Will he be able to save his children? And how will the children cope? Will they be able to handle this or will they simply crumble.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter was just like her mother in everyway, red haired, stubborn, cute, and sweet. James Sirius Potter however was very much his own person, mischievous, daring, loyal and stubborn. Albus Severus Potter was just like his father. Black haired, emerald eyes and small and skinny. He was actually very shy and quiet unlike Harry Potter. These three children were waiting on their climbing frame, and little did they know that this barbeque would change their lives forever.

As the adults were busy, they did not see the 5 year old, 6 and 7 year olds run of into the woods, chasing a snitch. They did not realise they would run into Fenrir Greyback, and Lily let off a high pitch scream as he stuffed them into a bag and flew into the sky. Harry heard the scream and he and Ginny came running into the garden to find Fenrir in the air with a bag around his shoulder with the Potters in it. Ginny gasped and Harry ran to get a broom. Soon he was in the air and chasing after him. He soon had to retreat as the werewolf had apparated. He did not however realise the scrap off paper he dropped which Harry caught mid-air. It said:

 _Fenrir Greyback,_

 _This seems quite a big task for you to complete, but we have chosen you to re-join our ranks and you have officially been accepted to prove yourself after the little stunt you pulled after the war and deserting us. We have been desperate and reconsidered your usefulness in our community. To enter the shrieking shack you must go to the side door, tap three times on the third panel and you will enter a room. We need an owl to inform us of your choices to re-join us. Remember if you have no appeared in the next week you will be unable to contact us as we change positions. We need you to kidnap Harry Potter's children and return them to us. Especially the second one, he is vital to our plan. Also if you chose to not accept our position, you will be hunted until the day you die, and killed. Hoping you are well,_

 _Dolores Umbridge, (The new head of the DERO (Death Eaters Reunited Organisation.))_

This letter caused Harry to feel sick and him and Ginny were soon away to the ministry, to try and get their children back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Potter woke up on a stone floor in a unknown area, James and Albus laying what seemed to be lifeless in a pile. She heard mumbles and felt a unknown force hit her on the back of the head, causes her to black out.

 ** _At the Ministry_**

"Ginny, we will get them back, I promise." Harry whispered to his hysterical wife sobbing on his shoulder.

"Harry, my babies are missing and possibly dead! HOW WILL WE GET THEM BACK!" Ginny screamed at him and resumed crying with her head on the desk. As she said this Hermione walked into her office and sat at the opposite side of the desk. "Now Ginny, I know this must be hard, but we assure you, we will get the kids back." She seemed to have red eyes but needed to stay professional in her job position at the ministry. I mean Minister of Magic is quite a title.

"Hermione, my children have been gone for 36 hours and THE MINISRY HAS DONE NOTHING!"

"Now Ginny, you know we could not help for the first 24 hours and this letter is quite a big clue to were the might be! Umbridge has been in prison since we caught her for the child abuse 1 year ago. So therefore this must have been written before that time so the kids must be in a very thought through place! There is only a few places in the world which have such high security as the spells in which you hide something or someone are all kept in our documents. So if they have as great protection as we suspect the spell records will have them! That's good news."

"Hermione, there must be hundreds of records in there, and what if their dead! What will we do!"

"Ginny, they are not dead, I can assure you. Umbridge will want them to get to me and Lily is very powerful when she is in a rage so if she is being harmed she could bring the walls down with her underage accidental magic!"

"Harrys she is 5! She is still in danger and what about the boys! What if..." But at that moment a very out of breath Ronald Weasley sprinted in.

"Hermione, Umbridge escaped! Big... Attack... on askaban... I think I need to sit down." He collapsed on a chair catching his breath.

"But... good news on kids... we can track all owls who have delivered messages... and find thee owl... which delivered.. the letter..." Ginny hgged harry and sobbed into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"What will we do with them?"

"I don't know..."

"She didn't want them harmed!"

"I only knocked her unconscious..."

"When she comes, say it was Rifilious. He is in Askaban still and she wont realise."

"Yeah, look, the boy is waking!"

"O.K, tie him up."

Soon Albus, Lily and James were tied upright on chairs in a different room from the last. The last one was spacious and cold, with stone walls and floors and rather a murky smell. This one was grand but still cold, and had red velvet drapes hanging from all walls and no visible door. The room was empty with only Albus awake staring at his brother and sister sleeping on the chairs next to him. He cried silent tears as he feared the mean man and woman would return. Suddenly and much to Albus' dismay, a invisible trapdoor opened and the thin young black haired woman dropped down, with the big, strong, brown haired man. The shot spells at Lily and James to wake them and they suddenly jumped to attention, seemingly surprized and confused at how the cam to be in such a horrid place.

"Now kiddies, how about we have a little fun before meany weany old Umbridge arrives!" Said Maphnima, the black haired witch who bared a remarkable resemblance to a hyena then a person. "How about the youngest first! Lily, I believe it is!"

"No! Please don't hurt Lily! She's only small! Hurt me instead!"

"Now, now, Jamesie Wamsie, you'll get your turn, but right now, ladies first." Maphnima taunted, while the big man, Imfilious, chuckled at James' pathetic attempt to save his sister.

Lily sobbed and struggled as she was untied and placed in handcuffs bolted into the wall.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Maphnima shrieked in pleasure as she randomly threw spells at Lily's now weak, limp body.

"NOOOOO!"

"LILLLLYYYYY! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!"

"That's enough Maphnima, Imfilious. That's no way to treat our guests. Especially as they are so famous!" Umbridge said sarcastically, waving at finger at their direction.

The two seemed scared all at once at Umbridges entrance and scuttled back.

"Sorry Mother. Me and Brother are very sorry."

Umbridges face grew red with frustration. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD NOT TO CALL ME THAT! MADAME WILL DO!"

"Sorry Madame." Maphnima and Imfilious said in unison, heads down and a slight shiver in their voices.

"Moth... Madame, we have done as you asked! The Potter children are not harmed and got here safely for the plan!"

"I see Fenrir has done his job, remind me to praise his work, but you and Imfilious seem to have failed me."

"Mother! I mean Madame. Me and Maphnima have done as you asked! They are here and unharmed!"

"UNHARMED! You call this unharmed!?" She screamed pointing a finger at Lily's still body.

"She is not dead. We only wanted a bit of fun."

"You are not here for fun. Now prepare the children for dinner. And Imfilious, call the others. There will be a grand feast tonight in honour of the new... arrivals."

"Mother, may we attend the feast! We belong in this order just as much as the others!" Umbridge looked like she could explode.

"No you may not! We will have some important guests here tonight and such behaviour, will not be permitted under this roof. Now get on with your chores and get the slaves to work!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione, I was just wondering, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO FIND A MOTHER F******G OWL!"

"Ginny... please,"

"No Hermione I will not be civil or polite or decent! My children have been gone for 3 days with no sign of them and a bucket load of information, but no details!"

"Ron and the other Aurors have been out all night and I have been working alongside the missing children and welfare unit, even though I have bigger issues! Now I hope you will be more greatful for the amount of effort we have put in to this and appreciate we cannot do a thing until the owl in question has been located!"

"Fine, I understand... I know I have been a bit on edge but if anything happens to them I could not live with myself. They are my babies. Little Lily is only 5."

"I know Ginny and we will find them. I promi..."

"HERMIONE! THE OWL ITS BEEN LOCATED!"

"What?"

"THE OWL IT BELONGED TO Robert Mingous! You know, the one who worked at the Leaky cauldron during the War. He has been taken in for questioning."

"Harry, how do you know he will tell us anything!"

"He has too Hermione, he got that curse when he was young and cannot speak unless spoken too (Accidental magic). So to be given so many questions at once is life changing for him. But he is a sneak and will try create diverstions. If all else fails I'm sure some spells will help us out."

Ginny sobbed into the chair and Harry lifted her into his arms.

"I think its time we went home for the night."

"Lily, Lily, please wake up?"

"I'll wake her up! Tignihaus!"

Lily jolted upright and pushed her quivering bottom lip out.

"James, Al, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry Lily it will all be alright."

Maphnima yanked Lily by the hair and shoved her into a cage next to the ones her brothers were in. They were hoisted onto a large trolley and pushed off towards the dining hall. The doors swung open to reveal a large room with high ceilings and hundreds of pink cat plates spread around the walls.

"Settle down settle down, please. Maphnima, leave." Maphnima had just used wingardium leviosa to raise the childrens cages above their heads onto hooks dangling above the table. She left at her mothers stern words, with Lily, James and Albus peering over their cages and staring at the scene below.

"Now, seeing as our, humble guests." Everyone at the table laughed hysterically at Dolores' joke. "We can begin our meeting."

A few hours later and a lot of arguing, even a spell cast and a body dragged out they seemed to come to an arrangement.

"Keep them until they are old enough and send them back to their parents."

"Precisely Versil. Only that might be a problem. Ass our good friend Fenrir Greyback seems to have misplaced his letter of instructions when visiting the Potters home. Do continue the little story and were you have been for the last few days Fenrir!" Umbridge placed both arms on the table in a calm fashion, staring at Fenrir with her piercing stare.

"Um, well, I... I was doing my task and seemed to have dropped the letter regarding all our information on it. I have been spying on the Potters for a few days now and come to find, that, well, Hermione Granger has it in her possession."

An uproar began and insults were thrown at Fenrir Greyback.

"It was a mistake!" Silence fell on the group and Umbridge lifted her head.

"Yes, Fenrir, it was a mistake. And mistakes happen! We are all human after all! But Fenrir... You are not all human, are you, part human, part wolf. And therefore mistakes made by your species are not taken very lightly and such mistakes must be dealt with in an appropriate manner. Don't you agree?" At this point she had walked over to him and had a small hand on his shoulder staring down at his pale face.

"I... I, I, well..."

"And if such were not dealt with then that would not be substantial for our species. We have a reputation to uphold. And biting humans and forgetting letters is not one of them. Now what punishment shall be taken on this little situation? Hm? Such actions must be taken seriously you know? Anyone have any suggestions?"

Another uproar began and Dolores raised a hand to signal silence.

"I know. Excommunication. No contact with our organisation. Stripped of all privileges. And, as sad as it is to say, imprisonment and eventually death."

Fenrir looked up at her with horror in his eyes while she nodded her head at him.

"Maphnima, Imfilious! COME HERE NOW! Take this half-breed to the west tower."

Meanwhile Lily, James and Albus stared at each other stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

The Potter children fell asleep that night, to the sound of rain pounding on the roof and laying on hay on the floor.

The next day the awoke to Imfilious pouring water and food into a empty bucket on the floor next to the door. He then emptied the bucket on the other side which was full of their, *waste*.

"Eat up, last meal until tonight, if there's any dinner left."

It had been a week since the first meeting had been held and everyday had been the same. The woke to breakfast, were placed in cages and wheeled of to the next meeting which usually ended with one less person then the began with. Then the were sent back to the cold tower room to listen to Fenrir clawing at the walls desperate to escape. But the night before was different. They arrived back from the last meeting and were surprised to hear no clawing, or whimpering, just uncomfortable silence. Fenrir was the man who had kidnapped them but with him there, they weirdly felt better. Knowing they were not the only ones stuck in there, but now he was gone. And in some ways this discomforted the Potter children more then they thought.

"James will you tell me a story?"

"No Lily, Maphnima will be here soon and then we will be in trouble."

"Please James I miss mummy and daddy. Please tell me a story about the time I was born!"

"You know I hardly remember!"

"Please James!" Even Al had perked up at the mention of a story. It had only been a week or so, but it felt like a lifetime. Lily's hair was filthy and Al was covered in scratches, but James was the worse. He had been tortured so much to save his siblings that he had aches everywhere when he moved. His stories were the things keeping the children going during their short miserable time there so far.

"OK, OK, you win..." He could not remember Lily's birth at all, but she didn't mind because every time he made it different and more magical.

"One cold, cold day, mummy was sitting in a hospital bed, with dad, a bundle of joy wrapped in their arms. Al and I sat next to the bed staring down at our new little sister. The wind howled outside but we did not care as we were all so happy..."

The story continued and was only interrupted by the news the meeting being held was one they were not allowed to attend. They did not care as this meant they could stay up in the tower room together huddled under their one blanket, thinking of Harry and Ginny and when they would rescue them.

But Albus in the dead of night was still asleep and crawled out from beneath the blanket thinking of a burning question in his mind.

"The letter?" He thought. "Why did they seem so worried about it. Surely if Hermione had it, they were looking for them. Why had they not found them yet?"

Little did he know, that a team of Aurors at that moment had just stumbled across the entrance to the hideaway.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry, come and look at this?" Ron yelled across the forest pointing to a trapdoor down on the ground.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But I bet my kids are down there."

"Potters! Wake up! Wake up! Seems that you slept in today!"

The kids woke up rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Get up, useless vermin..."

But suddenly she had been pounced on. James had a plan.

"HEY! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" Maphnima managed to praise James of her back but now had Lily and Albus and James blocking the door.

"Get out off my way Potters!" She practically spat the last word out. She pointed her wand at them threaten.

"You can't use that!" James told her.

"And why not! Your the one with no wand!"

"Your a squib! You cant even turn the lights on!"

She seemed take aback and rather embarrassed but Maphnima kept her ground.

"No I am no! How dare you! You little...!"

"It's obvious! No wonder your mother hates you. She hates everyone who isn't magical."

"Stand back Potters or I will kill you all!"

"No you will not!" Suddenly Maphnima was being tackled to the ground and Lily had her wand. "Here you go!" She shot out snake like coils from the end of the wand which twisted her hands and feet together. Lily beamed at this little act of early magic she had performed.

"Good job Lil!"

"Yeah! Now come on you two we have to escape!" The three ran out the room and down a very steep spiral staircase until the came to a series of maze like hallways.

"Now Grivallioux, you need to see reason, I simply can not put in a good word for your son. He is a blood traitor and even though you are a deatheater, we simply can not allow your son to act like this. I am sorry but the imperious curse is the only option here..."

"Oh no, its them!"

"Quickly, come on Lily, James, we need to get out of here!" Albus whispered.

They sprinted down endless corridors and avoided deatheaters here and there but eventually ended up in the large dining hall.

"I think we can get out through there..." Wheezed James, but was caught by three deatheaters. The other two had also been caught.

"Well, well, well, I hope you three were not running away!" She waited for an answer but did not get one as their mouths were being forced shut.

"No matter! We are sorry to tell you you must stay. You wouldn't want to leave without seeing Mummy and Daddy, would you!" at that moment Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were being led into the room by multiple deatheaters.

"Mummy! Daddy!" The deatheaters holding the children let go and allowed them to run to Harry and Ginny.

"Lily, James, Albus, I thought I lost you forever!" Ginny sobbed.

"Umbridge I swear to merlin I will strangle you with my bare hands!" But Harry was being held back again and 4 deatheaters had grabbed the kids and thrown them into a nearby cage.

"Harry Potter, been a while hasn't it!"

"Not long enough..." He growled under his breath.

"Sadly, still as unintelligent as I remember... any who! Lets put that in the past as I have found the perfect punishment for you!" She clapped her hands in a sic kingly sweet way and did a slight hop in the air.

"Yeah, you love punishment didn't you!"

"Yes Potter, and I believe this is the greatest one yet!"

"You see, your son, Albus," She placed a hand on Albus' shoulder and led him into the centre of the room. "Well, he is so like you in everyway, stubborn, stupid, and, how do I put this, delicate." At this she plucked a single hair of his head and Ginny looked murderous.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR ON MY SONS HEAD YOU EVIL BITCH!"

"Ginervra, I didn't expect any less temper from the wife of Harry Potter! Must come in handy when answering the journalists. Now back to the boy. You see 10 years ago, a certain dark lord, was defeated on the grounds of Hogwarts. Said dark lord was my master. Now, a big debacle arised due to a prophecy. This stated that you and the dark lord would fight until one dies unfortunately, the less worthy one won by chance, luck, cheating. So I am here today to set things right. Rewrite the prophecy and bring my master back again! The moment this boy!" She pointed a finger at Ablus now standing alone, Umbridge looking a bit psychotic. "is murdered, THE DARK LORD SAHLL RISE ONCE MORE!"

"NOOOOOO! UMBRIDGE, KILL ME KILL ME INSTEAD! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Ginny screamed.

"NO! ONLY ONE SHALL DIE TONIGHT!"

"AVADACADAVRA!"

Ginny broke free and ran if front of Albus but it was too late, the curse had hit him.

Umbridge laughing menacingly, the deatheaters let go of their hold of everyone and Harry ran to Ginny's side sobbing. Ginny cradled Ablus' lifeless body in her arms and Ron held Lily and James back.

Hermione sobbed while Harry wept on his bod. He carried him in his arms and whispered in his ear so only he could hear, "Stay very still."

Albus' head nodded so slightly that only Harry seemed to notice.

"Umbridge you won! Let us go, please, the dark lord has not retuned, the prophecy was fulfilled years ago."

Umbridge stopped laughing and looked around as if Voldemort would arise from a window. She seemed take aback when hundreds of Aurors came in and arrested them all. Everyone in the room realised what happened to Albus, bowed their heads in silence.

"Now, please allow us to go home with our children."

"Yes Mr Potter, we will not speak to any news reporters until you feel ready."

The group stepped outside Ginny hardly being able to walk and Harry carrying Albus' lifeless body. The apparated home.

Hermione helped Ginny onto the couch as Harry entered beaming ear to ear.

"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT! OUR POOR SON! GONE!"

But Harry was not looking at her he simply tickled Albus' chin and hoisted him into the air.

"WELL DONE MY BOY! ALBUS YOU WERE SO GOOD A THAT! BETTER THEN ME! LETS JUST HOPE IT NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN!"

Ginny looked up to see Albus laughing and stood up.

"Buttt...but, Albus you're alive!"

"Yes off course he is! He's my son after all!"

"Mum I'm alive! Look Lily, Uncle Ron! James, I bet even you couldn't act that good at being dead!"

"But, Harry, Umbridge, what happened!"

"Ginny you saved him don't you see! Your love saved him. You were willing die for him."

"Oh Albus!" Ginny scooped him up in her arms and pulled Lily and James into the hug as well.

"Promise me you will never play alone again, ever again! Albus, sweety I thought I lost you!"

"Hermione, call veryone important, and all the Aurors and tell them Albus is alive and the kids are home!"

Ron and Hermione left and promised to sort all the paperwork out tomorrow.

"Now, kids, off to bed, this was so stressful on my and your father. We are just so glad to have you back."

"Mummy, can't we sleep beside you?"

"Ok, and I'll make hot chocolate and biscuits if you go get changed?"

The kids ran upstairs glad to be home and they all fell asleep in Harry and Ginny's room, all together again.


End file.
